Forever Starts Now
by PBDSforever
Summary: They have been married for three wonderful years. Everything has been perfect. Now something has come along. Dan and Serena with slight Chuck and Blair.
1. I Think I'm Pregnant

They have been married for three wonderful years. Everything has been perfect.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Dan made enough to support them and then some. Serena did not need to work but she did just to make herself feel better. She owned a design company. She loved designing new clothes especially when her best friend Blair Bass helped her. Dan was a published author of many different novels. All of his novels ended up on the New York Times best selling list. His most famous novel to date would have to be 10-08-2005.

They lived in a lavish Upper East Side Penthouse, only a block away from the Bass Residents. Lily and Bart lived a few buildings away while Jenny and Nate lived a few streets away in the same building as Eric.

They were sleeping in from the long night they had when Serena suddenly woke up feeling sick. She gently removed Dan's arm from around her waist and dashed for the bathroom. Dan awake from his sleep to see his beautiful wife not in bed with him. He suddenly heard reaching and coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. When Dan got to the bathroom, he saw Serena with one hand was holding her hair and with the other holding onto the toilet for dear life. He quickly made it to Serena's side. He took her hair and gently put it into a hair elastic. He then grabbed a washcloth ran it under the cold water. Within a matter of seconds he had the cold washcloth on Serena's forehead and was rubbing her aching back.

Moments later Serena had stopped throwing up. She leaned back into Dan looking up at him with love in her eyes. She could not believe how unbelievably lucky she got with Dan. He is everything she could ever ask for and more.

"Baby, what's wrong?"Dan asked her confused.  
"I don't know. I woke up and had to throw up," Serena explained to Dan.

Dan had scooped Serena up in his arms, carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on their bed.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Dan asked.

"No, I think I'm ok. I just need to relax and take it easy," Serena explained.

* * *

Dan nodded his head while he tucked Serena in leaving a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later when Serena woke up, she found Dan had fallen asleep on the couch while writing a new story. She attempted to take the laptop off his lap gently without waking him but failed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan joked.

"Nothing," Serena said while her cheeks turned red because she was caught.

"Okay, whatever you say. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I told you I just needed to relax."

Dan smiled at Serena before he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. The laptop was quickly moved as Serena soon straddled Dan. Their lips caught each others in a heated kiss, which then turned into another heated kiss after another. Dan's hands had finally gone inside Serena's shirt when she felt nauseous again.

She quickly retracted from Dan and climbed off his lap dashing for the closest bathroom. Dan followed quickly behind her. Once again Dan found himself taking her hair and putting it into an elastic hair tie, holding a cold washcloth to her forehead and rubbing her aching back. Dan is worried about her.

"Sweetie are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure I'm fine!" Serena reassured Dan.

* * *

Later that night, Dan and Serena were getting ready for bed. Dan had just gotten into their bed when Serena realized something. She sent Blair a text message before climbing into bed next to Dan.

_**B... I think I might be Pregnant. I've thrown up 2x today and I'm late. Can you come over tomorrow with a test? –S**_

Serena starred at the man she had loved since her junior year in high school. They gave each other a goodnight kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: Please Review. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this. It will be at least a two shot.. possibly a full chaptered fic.**


	2. I'm Pregnant?

Serena woke up in the middle of night feeling sick again. After an hour in the bathroom throwing up on and off she dragged herself back into bed with Dan.

At eight o'clock in the morning, Dan left a sleeping Serena to run to his publishers. Serena woke up an hour after Dan left to a note on the pillow next to her. **Baby, I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to be stuck at my Publishers all day. I'll be home by eight. Love Dan. **Serena smiled to herself thinking it was perfect.

Once Serena showered and got dressed for the day, she sent Blair a test message.

_**B… can you come over with a test for me? Dan is out all day at the publishers. –S**_

Almost immediately Blair responded.

_**S... I'll be over in twenty minutes with a test. No matter what I'm here for you. –B**_

Serena smiled to herself. She had the best husband and best friend anyone could ever ask for.

Her best friend was going to be there for her when she thought she was pregnant for the first time. She was afraid to tell Dan. After all they had only been married a measly three years and hadn't really planned on starting a family just yet.

Serena made herself a cup of tea while she waited for Blair.

Like Blair promised, she was there in twenty minutes, pregnancy test in hand.

Blair walked in and asked Serena if she was ready and sure. Serena nodded her head and took the test from Blair. They both walked into the large bathroom of the master bedroom. Serena peed on the stick and sat with Blair waiting the five minutes for the results.

"B I'm scared," Serena sighed.

"Oh S, its okay! No matter what you know Dan and I are both here for you," Blair responded with trying to reassure her best friend. Serena just sighed and laid her head on Blair's shoulder until the five minutes were up.

"Are you ready to find out if you're actually pregnant S?"

Serena ducked her head before she responded with "You look B, I'm too scared. What if I am and Dan leaves me? What if he doesn't want children with me? What if I'm not a good mom to it? And what if I'm not pregnant but I got all my hopes up to be disappointed? B, I'm a wreck right now." By the time Serena finished ranting on to Blair she had tears falling on her face while Blair just stood there with a smug look on her face. Not that she wasn't concerned for her best friend, it was just that she was about to make her day.

"Serena, you know Dan would never leave you, he would defiantly want children with you, you're going to be a wonderful mom and you ARE pregnant! Dan is going to be so excited! Just don't tell me what happens after you tell him, I don't think I can stomach hearing how sickeningly gross and happy you guys are."

"I'm pregnant?" Serena said shocked but excited at the same time.

Blair just nodded her head and handed Serena the test that in fact did say pregnant. Serena smiled; she knew everything Blair said was true. She knew that Dan would never leave her and that he would be more than happy when she told him the good news.

Blair interrupted her best friends smile fest to inform her that if she wants to keep this a secret then to hide the box and test from Dan and that she should go see her OB/GYN doctor.

"Oh my gosh, B you're right! I need to make an appointment fast and hide all this from Dan."

"Okay, you hide all this from Dan, make your appointment and think of some sexy and special way to tell him. I'm going to go." Blair hugged her best friend bye before leaving.

After Blair left, Serena called the doctor and got to first appointment she could. Next she collected the box and test. She threw the box away in garbage inside a bag so it couldn't be seen, and put the test inside her makeup bag so Dan couldn't find it. She sent Blair a text telling her when she was going to the Doctors.

* * *

_**B… Luckily doctor had an opening this afternoon. I go at three. –S**_

At three o'clock Serena found herself sitting in the waiting room of the doctors. She was nervous but excited at the same time.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The lady next to Serena asked.

Serena turned to her and smiled gracefully before responding with "Yes, I just found out."

"Mrs. Humphrey the doctor is ready to see you now,"

"Oh, that's me. It was nice talking to you," Serena said to the lady before following the nurse.

Serena was then led into an examination room to wait for the doctor. She was alone in the room for five minutes before she heard three knocks on the door then the door opening to revel her OB/GYN doctor Dr. Obron entering.

"Hi Serena," Dr. Obron greeted as he walked in.

"Hi Dr. Obron."

"So Serena what exactly brings you here today? Your yearly exam is not for another two months."

"I think I'm pregnant. I had a feeling and I took a home test which came back positive but I just needed to come see you as well."

"Well let's perform an ultrasound to find out for sure."

The doctor did an ultrasound which proved what Serena already thought. She was indeed pregnant.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Humphrey. You are in fact pregnant. You are about 4 weeks along. Here is your first sonogram. I'm sure your husband will be thrilled. I would like to see you back in one month to check up on the baby."

"Thank you Dr. Obron. I'll see you in a month," Serena said before she left the room.

Serena made her appointment then sent both Blair and Dan texts.

_**B, I'm pregnant. I'm four weeks along. I go back to the doctor in a month –S**_

_**Baby, I know you're busy today. Please clear February 24**__**th**__** and be with me all day. I have important news to tell you. See you tonight. xoxo Serena**_

**AN: I know you're all going to hate me for the cliff hanger and no DS in this chapter.. but its coming! PLEASE REVIEW! It can help me write faster to update sooner :)**


	3. Everyone's Reactions

**CHAPTER THREE:**

When Dan got home later that night, Serena was waiting for him to announce her pregnancy.

Dan walked into their penthouse to see Serena relaxing on the couch reading 10-8-05. She looked so at peace. Dan loved to see Serena reading his stories, especially 10-8-05; it was their love story after all. When Serena saw Dan enter the room, she put her book down and smiled at him. Dan walked over to Serena once she put her book down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Serena was excited to tell Dan but nervous at how he was going to react. Dan sat down next to Serena on the couch then pulled her onto his lap. Serena dipped her head and kissed Dan passionately. Dan broke the kiss once he remembered Serena had important news to tell him.

"Baby what is the important news you have to tell me?" Dan asked questioningly.

Serena sighed. Now was the time she was going to tell Dan she was pregnant.

"Dan, what I have to tell you is important and once I tell you please don't hate me or leave me and..."

Dan cut her off slightly worried at what she had to tell him.

"Nothing can make me hate you Serena, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever make me leave you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Okay, I'm pregnant Dan."

Dan starred at new like a dumbstruck child. He was baffled but in the good way. He was excited beyond anyone's beliefs. He was about to have a child with the woman who had his heart since junior year of high school. Dan had a huge smile on his face that went from ear to ear. Serena noticed his speechlessness not his huge smile and instantly rolled off Dan, and began to cry. Serena was under the impression Dan was upset and did not want to have this child.

As soon as Serena rolled off Dan and began to cry, he went right to her side, trying to console her and reassure her that he indeed did want this baby.

"Serena, Baby, I love you more than anything. Please stop crying. I am so excited to start having a family with you, and _only_ you!"

Serena turned on the couch to face Dan. Dan gently whipped her tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" Serena asked Dan looking like a sad lost puppy.

"Really" Dan nodded before he gathered Serena in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Hours later Dan and Serena laid in their bed tangled up in each other. Serena had her head on his naked chest drawing random shapes with her fingers. Dan had his arm wrapped tightly around Serena rubbing her back. All of a sudden Serena lifted her head and looked Dan in the eyes.

"You really are happy with having a baby now?"

"Of course I am!"

Dan grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Serena moaned slightly when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

* * *

The next day Serena and Dan decided that they wanted to tell everyone who was important to them that Serena was pregnant. They called everyone and invited them over for dinner. No one besides Serena, Dan and Blair knew Serena was pregnant.

At six thirty Chuck and Blair Bass arrived. Dan and Chuck had grown to tolerate each other when Serena and Dan got back together in college. Blair of course had to be the first one over; she was Serena's best friend after all.

At seven o'clock Nate and Jenny Archibald arrived. They had gotten married a year after Dan and Serena. Dan had grown to accept his baby sister dating Nate. He realized he wasn't such a bad guy and actually made Jenny happy.

Finally at seven thirty Bart and Lily Bass, Rufus and Alison Humphrey, **(AN: no they are not still married in this fic)** and Eric Van Der Woodsen arrived.

Everyone gathered around the large dinner table in Dan and Serena's penthouse. While everyone was eating dinner, Blair casually asked what the occasion of the impromptu dinner party was for. Serena laughed a little before Dan spoke up.

"The reason Serena and I had you all here tonight is because you all mean the world to us and are the most important people in our lives and want you to be the first people to know."

"Know what darling?" Lily interrupted Dan asking Serena.

"Well…ummm, Mom, Dan and I are pregnant," Serena said almost if she was afraid to disappoint Lily.

"S I'm so happy for you and cabbage patch!" Blair exclaimed before hugging her best friend.

"Oh my Gosh, Serena that is amazing!" Jenny squealed.

"Congratulations you guys! You're going to be amazing parents." Eric chirped up.

"Congrats" Chuck, Nate, and even Bart said before shaking Dan's hand.

"My baby is going to be a father!" Alison said.

Rufus got up from where he was seated and hugged first Serena and then Dan.

"Congratulations both of you. This is wonderful."

The only one who stayed quiet was Lily. She just sat there. Yes she was happy and excited for her daughter. All she could think of was that she was going to be a grandmother.

"Mom?" Serena asked looking directly towards her mother.

"Oh sweetie! I'm happy and excited for you!" Lily hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm going to a grandmother then!"

Everyone laughed at that remark; it was such a Lily remark.

"How far along are you?" Alison asked.

"I'm about four weeks along. It is still very early."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Eric asked.

"We haven't really talked about names yet, but if it is a boy I like the name David Joshua and if it is a girl I love the name Ella Rose." Serena explained.

Everyone gushed at how cute those names were.

* * *

After everyone had left Serena was exhausted, she laid on the couch while Dan cleared the table.

Dan smiled when he saw that Serena feel asleep on the couch. Dan carefully picked her up and brought her to bed. As Dan lingered between being awake and being asleep he reflected on how wonderful his life has turned out. He won over the girl of his dreams and married her. Has a very successful career and now a baby on the way. Dan finally feel asleep holding onto Serena, smile on his face and his hand entwined with hers resting on her stomach.

**AN: Ok I don't really like this chapter but I was stuck and I've had to finished for a few days and I just couldn't think to change it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. PLEASE Review!!!!**


	4. Seeing The Baby

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It had been a month since Dan and Serena told all the people important to them that Serena was pregnant. Serena could already picture their little family.

Serena was lying on her bed thinking of how perfect their family will be when Dan walked into their bedroom. Dan noticed Serena just laying there starring off into space with a hand on her stomach. Dan walked over to Serena and gently put his hand over hers. Immediately Serena looked up at Dan. Dan smiled at Serena before asking her what she was thinking about. Kissing her on the cheek he said "A penny for your thoughts?"

"David or Ella?" Serena wondered as she put her head on his chest.

"What?" he smiled sweetly, not knowing what his wife was saying.

"Boy or girl? Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I think it will be a boy, a beautiful baby boy with brown hair, and deep navy eyes. Just like yours. A perfect mixture of both of us, I just want him to look like you."

"Our baby should look like both of us," Serena stated.

"Okay, our baby will look just like both of us, but baby you need to get dressed; we have a doctor appointment in an hour to check up on the baby."

"Fine, now I need to shower… if you want to join I know I won't mind…" Serena trailed off walking towards their bathroom with a smirk on her face, taking articles of clothing off slowly as if she was teasing Dan

Dan had a huge grin on his face as he quickly followed her.

* * *

Half an hour later Dan and Serena emerged from the shower. Dan wrapped a towel around Serena and then himself. They quickly got dressed and were on their way to the doctors.

As they walked into the doctors Dan held Serena's hand with their fingers entwined together. They checked in with the receptionist and waited for the doctor to be ready for them. Serena saw all the other women there with the protruding stomachs and wondered if Dan was still going to love her as much when her stomach grew like those.

Serena looked at Dan with what Dan saw as nerves before he carefully asked her what was on her mind.

"What is it baby?"

"Will you still love me the same when I'm showing like crazy?"

"Oh Serena, of course I will! Nothing can make me love you any less."

Serena smiled and leaned her head on Dan's shoulder, she knew Dan would never love her any less but loved the reassurance Dan gave her.

Moments later Serena heard her name being called.

"Mrs. Humphrey"

When Dan and Serena stood up, Dan gently took Serena's hand in his before following the nurse.

"We are going to be in room 5," The nurse announced.

Everyone walked down the hall and entered room 5. Serena got up on the examining table and Dan took a seat in the chair against the wall. The nurse asked Serena all the normal check up questions.

"Dr. Obron should be in shortly," The nurse announced before exiting the room.

"I've never been to one of these doctors before," Dan said.

"I would hope not, this is a women doctor and the only reason for you to be at one if with a girlfriend and wife, and I have been with you since freshman year of college," Serena went on.

Dan laughed and Serena's rambling.

A few moments later there was knocking at the door and then Dr. Obron walked in.

"Hello Serena, is this your husband?" Dr. Obron asked.

"Yes, Dan this is Dr. Obron, Dr. Obron this is my husband, Dan," Serena introduced.

The men shook hands before the doctor washed his.

"Serena how have you been feeling this month?" The doctor inquired.

"I had a little bit of morning sickness and I was nauseous around food a lot."

"Those all seem like normal pregnancy symptoms."

"Are you both ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

Dan and Serena both nodded. Dan got up from the chair he was seated in and walked over to where Serena was and took hold on her hand.

Serena lay down on the table and lifted her shirt. The doctor put the gel on Serena's small baby bump then performed the ultrasound.

Dr. Obron showed them the best he could the baby. It was still very small, almost the size of a tennis ball.

"The baby seems to be very healthy Serena. I would like to see you back in one month for your monthly check-up," Dr. Obron said before leaving the examining room.

They were given the print out of the sonogram before they made their next appointment.

* * *

Dan and Serena decided to walk through Central Park before going home. After about ten minutes of walking it started to snow. Snow was very important and special to Dan and Serena.

Dan and Serena continued to walk as the ground collected a light snow dust. All of a sudden they both stopped walking and Serena felt Dan literally sweep her off her feet. She smiled and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they got home. They were both soaking wet and freezing. While Serena was changing out of her soaking clothes Dan lit the fire and made them both hot chocolate.

Once they were both freed from the wet clothes they cuddled up together and feel asleep in each other's arms with a grin on their faces.

* * *

**AN: Ok I think this chapter seems sort of short but I got stuck at the end and I felt like I should update for you guys. I know the ending sucks. PLEASE REVIEW. I feel the last chapter didn't get as much reviews as my first two did... **

**Oh and this chapter goes out to my dave. She always is helping me and getting me to write.**


	5. Suprise For Serena

**AN: I know I havn't updated this story in awhile. I just I don't know what I want to happen anymore. I'm sorry.**

**There is a small scene in this update that is on the low Rated M side so be aware now and if you don't want to read stuff like that then don't read it I guess.**

**Please review, it helps me when I'm stuck.**

* * *

Serena was now five month pregnant and her hormones and cravings were going in every direction. Dan so far knew how to calm her down and deal with her changing her mind about everything every other second.

"! It's your fucking fault, I'm fucking pregnant. Now I want a pickle and butter sandwich. GO MAKE IT FOR ME NOOOWWW," Serena complained to Dan, looking at him with the cutest puppy dog look, a look Serena knew Dan could never say no to.

One look at the look Serena was shooting Dan and he was compelled to do whatever she wanted. She had him under her spell. Dan got up off of their giant master bed and went into the kitchen to make Serena the sandwich she just needed to have.

Moments later Dan walked back into their bedroom to a glowing Serena. Two bites into the sandwich Serena decided it would look better on Dan's head rather than be eaten. Rather than question Serena's actions, Dan just ignored it and gracefully took the pieces of bread and pickle off of him before walking into their bathroom.

Dan started himself a shower to get the butter out of his hair. Just as Dan was applying the shampoo to his hair as the shower door opened. Dan turned to see Serena step into the shower while she apologized. Dan quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair and snaked his arms the best he could around Serena and kissed her passionately.

"mmmhhhmmm Dannn," Serena moaned when she felt Dan's fingers make their way inside her.

Serena started to claw Dan's back when his fingers started to pump faster and faster.

All of a sudden, Serena pushed Dan up against the shower wall, looked in straight in the eyes, all Dan could see in her eyes was lust and love.

"I want you. Inside me. Now." Serena told Dan kissing him passionately between words.

Dan was not one to argue with that sentence. He pushed her legs apart, held onto her hips and entered her.

Serena started to claw Dan's back again and he picked up his pace.

Dan could tell that Serena was close as she was clinging to Dan, as if she felt like her knees were going to give out on her.

They both reached their climaxes together as Dan held Serena tightly, knowing she would fall if he didn't.

They shared one last passionate kiss under the water before Dan dried them both off and carried Serena to their bed.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles, maple syrup, and lilac flowers.

Dan had gotten up early and made Serena breakfast; He had plans for Serena all day long.

Serena goofily smiled at how cute Dan was being.

Dan gently put the tray down on the bedside table and kissed Serena passionately.

"After breakfast you need to shower and get ready, I have plans for us all day long," Dan told Serena as she started eating.

* * *

Once Serena was showered and dressed, she found Dan waiting for her by the door. He gave her a chaste kiss and handed her a black jacket. Serena looked at Dan as if he was crazy, she wouldn't need a jacket, it was almost June after all.

"What's this for?" Serena asked Dan.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dan explained.

Dan grabbed Serena's hand, twining their fingers together; he guided her to the town car that was waiting for them down on the street. Little did Serena know, there were suitcases packed for the surprise getaway Dan had planned.

* * *

Dan and Serena returned from Up State two days later. Dan had arranged for the entire nursery to be put together while Serena got to see her father whom she had not seen since their wedding.

Dan was excited for Serena to see the Nursery. He really hoped that she liked it. He had all the furniture that Serena had been looking at delivered, and put together. He had Blair over at their place to make sure nothing happened.

Walking into their apartment Serena could tell something was different. The faint smell of paint was probably the biggest hint.

"Dan what happened here when we were gone?" Serena asked as she started to walk around the apartment.

"Come with me," Dan said as he grabbed her hands and started walking towards the nursery.

Dan opened the door to revel a powder blue room with DAVID JOSHUA painted across one wall in white. On the wall opposite the words was the exact white crib Serena had been looking at online for two weeks. In fact everything in the room was what she had been looking at, almost ordering every day.

"Did you do all this? Is this why you took me away?" Serena asked as she looked all around her baby's room. She was so excited that Dan would have something done so amazing for her and their baby.

"Yes, do you like it?" Dan was afraid she didn't like it. They hadn't exactly talked about how the nursery was going to look. Dan just knew what to order and that since they knew they were having a boy and were going to name him David Joshua to have that painted on the wall, just how he had his name painted when he was a baby.

"YES!" Serena exclaimed. She was ecstatic. It was perfect. She loved that Dan did something so wonderful.

Serena was now more than ever excited to have her baby. She had the most perfect husband ever and the perfect place for her baby to live.

**AN: Please Review, It helps me review and maybe help me continue this story b/c I don't know if I will continue this or not.**


	6. The Baby's Here

They have been married for three wonderful years. Everything has been perfect.

CHAPTER ONE:

Dan made enough to support them and then some. Serena did not need to work but she did just to make herself feel better. She owned a design company. She loved designing new clothes especially when her best friend Blair Bass helped her. Dan was a published author of many different novels. All of his novels ended up on the New York Times best selling list. His most famous novel to date would have to be 10-08-2005.

They lived in a lavish Upper East Side Penthouse, only a block away from the Bass Residents. Lily and Bart lived a few buildings away while Jenny and Nate lived a few streets away in the same building as Eric.

They were sleeping in from the long night they had when Serena suddenly woke up feeling sick. She gently removed Dan's arm from around her waist and dashed for the bathroom. Dan awake from his sleep to see his beautiful wife not in bed with him. He suddenly heard reaching and coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. When Dan got to the bathroom, he saw Serena with one hand was holding her hair and with the other holding onto the toilet for dear life. He quickly made it to Serena's side. He took her hair and gently put it into a hair elastic. He then grabbed a washcloth ran it under the cold water. Within a matter of seconds he had the cold washcloth on Serena's forehead and was rubbing her aching back.

Moments later Serena had stopped throwing up. She leaned back into Dan looking up at him with love in her eyes. She could not believe how unbelievably lucky she got with Dan. He is everything she could ever ask for and more.

"Baby, what's wrong?"Dan asked her confused.  
"I don't know. I woke up and had to throw up," Serena explained to Dan.

Dan had scooped Serena up in his arms, carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on their bed.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Dan asked.

"No, I think I'm ok. I just need to relax and take it easy," Serena explained.

Dan nodded his head while he tucked Serena in leaving a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later when Serena woke up, she found Dan had fallen asleep on the couch while writing a new story. She attempted to take the laptop off his lap gently without waking him but failed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan joked.

"Nothing," Serena said while her cheeks turned red because she was caught.

"Okay, whatever you say. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I told you I just needed to relax."

Dan smiled at Serena before he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. The laptop was quickly moved as Serena soon straddled Dan. Their lips caught each others in a heated kiss, which then turned into another heated kiss after another. Dan's hands had finally gone inside Serena's shirt when she felt nauseous again.

She quickly retracted from Dan and climbed off his lap dashing for the closest bathroom. Dan followed quickly behind her. Once again Dan found himself taking her hair and putting it into an elastic hair tie, holding a cold washcloth to her forehead and rubbing her aching back. Dan is worried about her.

"Sweetie are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure I'm fine!" Serena reassured Dan.

Later that night, Dan and Serena were getting ready for bed. Dan had just gotten into their bed when Serena realized something. She sent Blair a text message before climbing into bed next to Dan.

_**B... I think I might be Pregnant. I've thrown up 2x today and I'm late. Can you come over tomorrow with a test? –S**_

Serena starred at the man she had loved since her junior year in high school. They gave each other a goodnight kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

CHAPTER TWO:

Serena woke up in the middle of night feeling sick again. After an hour in the bathroom throwing up on and off she dragged herself back into bed with Dan.

At eight o'clock in the morning, Dan left a sleeping Serena to run to his publishers. Serena woke up an hour after Dan left to a note on the pillow next to her. **Baby, I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to be stuck at my Publishers all day. I'll be home by eight. Love Dan. **Serena smiled to herself thinking it was perfect.

Once Serena showered and got dressed for the day, she sent Blair a test message.

_**B… can you come over with a test for me? Dan is out all day at the publishers. –S**_

Almost immediately Blair responded.

_**S... I'll be over in twenty minutes with a test. No matter what I'm here for you. –B**_

Serena smiled to herself. She had the best husband and best friend anyone could ever ask for.

Her best friend was going to be there for her when she thought she was pregnant for the first time. She was afraid to tell Dan. After all they had only been married a measly three years and hadn't really planned on starting a family just yet.

Serena made herself a cup of tea while she waited for Blair.

Like Blair promised, she was there in twenty minutes, pregnancy test in hand.

Blair walked in and asked Serena if she was ready and sure. Serena nodded her head and took the test from Blair. They both walked into the large bathroom of the master bedroom. Serena peed on the stick and sat with Blair waiting the five minutes for the results.

"B I'm scared," Serena sighed.

"Oh S, its okay! No matter what you know Dan and I are both here for you," Blair responded with trying to reassure her best friend. Serena just sighed and laid her head on Blair's shoulder until the five minutes were up.

"Are you ready to find out if you're actually pregnant S?"

Serena ducked her head before she responded with "You look B, I'm too scared. What if I am and Dan leaves me? What if he doesn't want children with me? What if I'm not a good mom to it? And what if I'm not pregnant but I got all my hopes up to be disappointed? B, I'm a wreck right now." By the time Serena finished ranting on to Blair she had tears falling on her face while Blair just stood there with a smug look on her face. Not that she wasn't concerned for her best friend, it was just that she was about to make her day.

"Serena, you know Dan would never leave you, he would defiantly want children with you, you're going to be a wonderful mom and you ARE pregnant! Dan is going to be so excited! Just don't tell me what happens after you tell him, I don't think I can stomach hearing how sickeningly gross and happy you guys are."

"I'm pregnant?" Serena said shocked but excited at the same time.

Blair just nodded her head and handed Serena the test that in fact did say pregnant. Serena smiled; she knew everything Blair said was true. She knew that Dan would never leave her and that he would be more than happy when she told him the good news.

Blair interrupted her best friends smile fest to inform her that if she wants to keep this a secret then to hide the box and test from Dan and that she should go see her OB/GYN doctor.

"Oh my gosh, B you're right! I need to make an appointment fast and hide all this from Dan."

"Okay, you hide all this from Dan, make your appointment and think of some sexy and special way to tell him. I'm going to go." Blair hugged her best friend bye before leaving.

After Blair left, Serena called the doctor and got to first appointment she could. Next she collected the box and test. She threw the box away in garbage inside a bag so it couldn't be seen, and put the test inside her makeup bag so Dan couldn't find it. She sent Blair a text telling her when she was going to the Doctors.

_**B… Luckily doctor had an opening this afternoon. I go at three. –S**_

At three o'clock Serena found herself sitting in the waiting room of the doctors. She was nervous but excited at the same time.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The lady next to Serena asked.

Serena turned to her and smiled gracefully before responding with "Yes, I just found out."

"Mrs. Humphrey the doctor is ready to see you now,"

"Oh, that's me. It was nice talking to you," Serena said to the lady before following the nurse.

Serena was then led into an examination room to wait for the doctor. She was alone in the room for five minutes before she heard three knocks on the door then the door opening to revel her OB/GYN doctor Dr. Obron entering.

"Hi Serena," Dr. Obron greeted as he walked in.

"Hi Dr. Obron."

"So Serena what exactly brings you here today? Your yearly exam is not for another two months."

"I think I'm pregnant. I had a feeling and I took a home test which came back positive but I just needed to come see you as well."

"Well let's perform an ultrasound to find out for sure."

The doctor did an ultrasound which proved what Serena already thought. She was indeed pregnant.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Humphrey. You are in fact pregnant. You are about 4 weeks along. Here is your first sonogram. I'm sure your husband will be thrilled. I would like to see you back in one month to check up on the baby."

"Thank you Dr. Obron. I'll see you in a month," Serena said before she left the room.

Serena made her appointment then sent both Blair and Dan texts.

_**B, I'm pregnant. I'm four weeks along. I go back to the doctor in a month –S**_

_**Baby, I know you're busy today. Please clear February 24**__**th**__** and be with me all day. I have important news to tell you. See you tonight. xoxo Serena**_

CHAPTER THREE:

When Dan got home later that night, Serena was waiting for him to announce her pregnancy.

Dan walked into their penthouse to see Serena relaxing on the couch reading 10-8-05. She looked so at peace. Dan loved to see Serena reading his stories, especially 10-8-05; it was their love story after all. When Serena saw Dan enter the room, she put her book down and smiled at him. Dan walked over to Serena once she put her book down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Serena was excited to tell Dan but nervous at how he was going to react. Dan sat down next to Serena on the couch then pulled her onto his lap. Serena dipped her head and kissed Dan passionately. Dan broke the kiss once he remembered Serena had important news to tell him.

"Baby what is the important news you have to tell me?" Dan asked questioningly.

Serena sighed. Now was the time she was going to tell Dan she was pregnant.

"Dan, what I have to tell you is important and once I tell you please don't hate me or leave me and..."

Dan cut her off slightly worried at what she had to tell him.

"Nothing can make me hate you Serena, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever make me leave you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Okay, I'm pregnant Dan."

Dan starred at new like a dumbstruck child. He was baffled but in the good way. He was excited beyond anyone's beliefs. He was about to have a child with the woman who had his heart since junior year of high school. Dan had a huge smile on his face that went from ear to ear. Serena noticed his speechlessness not his huge smile and instantly rolled off Dan, and began to cry. Serena was under the impression Dan was upset and did not want to have this child.

As soon as Serena rolled off Dan and began to cry, he went right to her side, trying to console her and reassure her that he indeed did want this baby.

"Serena, Baby, I love you more than anything. Please stop crying. I am so excited to start having a family with you, and _only_ you!"

Serena turned on the couch to face Dan. Dan gently whipped her tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" Serena asked Dan looking like a sad lost puppy.

"Really" Dan nodded before he gathered Serena in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Hours later Dan and Serena laid in their bed tangled up in each other. Serena had her head on his naked chest drawing random shapes with her fingers. Dan had his arm wrapped tightly around Serena rubbing her back. All of a sudden Serena lifted her head and looked Dan in the eyes.

"You really are happy with having a baby now?"

"Of course I am!"

Dan grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Serena moaned slightly when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

The next day Serena and Dan decided that they wanted to tell everyone who was important to them that Serena was pregnant. They called everyone and invited them over for dinner. No one besides Serena, Dan and Blair knew Serena was pregnant.

At six thirty Chuck and Blair Bass arrived. Dan and Chuck had grown to tolerate each other when Serena and Dan got back together in college. Blair of course had to be the first one over; she was Serena's best friend after all.

At seven o'clock Nate and Jenny Archibald arrived. They had gotten married a year after Dan and Serena. Dan had grown to accept his baby sister dating Nate. He realized he wasn't such a bad guy and actually made Jenny happy.

Finally at seven thirty Bart and Lily Bass, Rufus and Alison Humphrey, (AN: no they are not still married in this fic) and Eric Van Der Woodsen arrived.

Everyone gathered around the large dinner table in Dan and Serena's penthouse. While everyone was eating dinner, Blair casually asked what the occasion of the impromptu dinner party was for. Serena laughed a little before Dan spoke up.

"The reason Serena and I had you all here tonight is because you all mean the world to us and are the most important people in our lives and want you to be the first people to know."

"Know what darling?" Lily interrupted Dan asking Serena.

"Well…ummm, Mom, Dan and I are pregnant," Serena said almost if she was afraid to disappoint Lily.

"S I'm so happy for you and cabbage patch!" Blair exclaimed before hugging her best friend.

"Oh my Gosh, Serena that is amazing!" Jenny squealed.

"Congratulations you guys! You're going to be amazing parents." Eric chirped up.

"Congrats" Chuck, Nate, and even Bart said before shaking Dan's hand.

"My baby is going to be a father!" Alison said.

Rufus got up from where he was seated and hugged first Serena and then Dan.

"Congratulations both of you. This is wonderful."

The only one who stayed quiet was Lily. She just sat there. Yes she was happy and excited for her daughter. All she could think of was that she was going to be a grandmother.

"Mom?" Serena asked looking directly towards her mother.

"Oh sweetie! I'm happy and excited for you!" Lily hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm going to a grandmother then!"

Everyone laughed at that remark; it was such a Lily remark.

"How far along are you?" Alison asked.

"I'm about four weeks along. It is still very early."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Eric asked.

"We haven't really talked about names yet, but if it is a boy I like the name David Joshua and if it is a girl I love the name Ella Rose." Serena explained.

Everyone gushed at how cute those names were.

After everyone had left Serena was exhausted, she laid on the couch while Dan cleared the table.

Dan smiled when he saw that Serena feel asleep on the couch. Dan carefully picked her up and brought her to bed. As Dan lingered between being awake and being asleep he reflected on how wonderful his life has turned out. He won over the girl of his dreams and married her. Has a very successful career and now a baby on the way. Dan finally feel asleep holding onto Serena, smile on his face and his hand entwined with hers resting on her stomach.

CHAPTER FOUR:

It had been a month since Dan and Serena told all the people important to them that Serena was pregnant. Serena could already picture their little family.

Serena was lying on her bed thinking of how perfect their family will be when Dan walked into their bedroom. Dan noticed Serena just laying there starring off into space with a hand on her stomach. Dan walked over to Serena and gently put his hand over hers. Immediately Serena looked up at Dan. Dan smiled at Serena before asking her what she was thinking about. Kissing her on the cheek he said "A penny for your thoughts?"

"David or Ella?" Serena wondered as she put her head on his chest.

"What?" he smiled sweetly, not knowing what his wife was saying.

"Boy or girl? Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I think it will be a boy, a beautiful baby boy with brown hair, and deep navy eyes. Just like yours. A perfect mixture of both of us, I just want him to look like you."

"Our baby should look like both of us," Serena stated.

"Okay, our baby will look just like both of us, but baby you need to get dressed; we have a doctor appointment in an hour to check up on the baby."

"Fine, now I need to shower… if you want to join I know I won't mind…" Serena trailed off walking towards their bathroom with a smirk on her face, taking articles of clothing off slowly as if she was teasing Dan

Dan had a huge grin on his face as he quickly followed her.

Half an hour later Dan and Serena emerged from the shower. Dan wrapped a towel around Serena and then himself. They quickly got dressed and were on their way to the doctors.

As they walked into the doctors Dan held Serena's hand with their fingers entwined together. They checked in with the receptionist and waited for the doctor to be ready for them. Serena saw all the other women there with the protruding stomachs and wondered if Dan was still going to love her as much when her stomach grew like those.

Serena looked at Dan with what Dan saw as nerves before he carefully asked her what was on her mind.

"What is it baby?"

"Will you still love me the same when I'm showing like crazy?"

"Oh Serena, of course I will! Nothing can make me love you any less."

Serena smiled and leaned her head on Dan's shoulder, she knew Dan would never love her any less but loved the reassurance Dan gave her.

Moments later Serena heard her name being called.

"Mrs. Humphrey"

When Dan and Serena stood up, Dan gently took Serena's hand in his before following the nurse.

"We are going to be in room 5," The nurse announced.

Everyone walked down the hall and entered room 5. Serena got up on the examining table and Dan took a seat in the chair against the wall. The nurse asked Serena all the normal check up questions.

"Dr. Obron should be in shortly," The nurse announced before exiting the room.

"I've never been to one of these doctors before," Dan said.

"I would hope not, this is a women doctor and the only reason for you to be at one if with a girlfriend and wife, and I have been with you since freshman year of college," Serena went on.

Dan laughed and Serena's rambling.

A few moments later there was knocking at the door and then Dr. Obron walked in.

"Hello Serena, is this your husband?" Dr. Obron asked.

"Yes, Dan this is Dr. Obron, Dr. Obron this is my husband, Dan," Serena introduced.

The men shook hands before the doctor washed his.

"Serena how have you been feeling this month?" The doctor inquired.

"I had a little bit of morning sickness and I was nauseous around food a lot."

"Those all seem like normal pregnancy symptoms."

"Are you both ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

Dan and Serena both nodded. Dan got up from the chair he was seated in and walked over to where Serena was and took hold on her hand.

Serena lay down on the table and lifted her shirt. The doctor put the gel on Serena's small baby bump then performed the ultrasound.

Dr. Obron showed them the best he could the baby. It was still very small, almost the size of a tennis ball.

"The baby seems to be very healthy Serena. I would like to see you back in one month for your monthly check-up," Dr. Obron said before leaving the examining room.

They were given the print out of the sonogram before they made their next appointment.

Dan and Serena decided to walk through Central Park before going home. After about ten minutes of walking it started to snow. Snow was very important and special to Dan and Serena.

Dan and Serena continued to walk as the ground collected a light snow dust. All of a sudden they both stopped walking and Serena felt Dan literally sweep her off her feet. She smiled and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

Twenty minutes later they got home. They were both soaking wet and freezing. While Serena was changing out of her soaking clothes Dan lit the fire and made them both hot chocolate.

Once they were both freed from the wet clothes they cuddled up together and feel asleep in each other's arms with a grin on their faces.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Serena was now five month pregnant and her hormones and cravings were going in every direction. Dan so far knew how to calm her down and deal with her changing her mind about everything every other second.

"DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! It's your fucking fault, I'm fucking pregnant. Now I want a pickle and butter sandwich. GO MAKE IT FOR ME NOOOWWW," Serena complained to Dan, looking at him with the cutest puppy dog look, a look Serena knew Dan could never say no to.

One look at the look Serena was shooting Dan and he was compelled to do whatever she wanted. She had him under her spell. Dan got up off of their giant master bed and went into the kitchen to make Serena the sandwich she just needed to have.

Moments later Dan walked back into their bedroom to a glowing Serena. Two bites into the sandwich Serena decided it would look better on Dan's head rather than be eaten. Rather than question Serena's actions, Dan just ignored it and gracefully took the pieces of bread and pickle off of him before walking into their bathroom.

Dan started himself a shower to get the butter out of his hair. Just as Dan was applying the shampoo to his hair as the shower door opened. Dan turned to see Serena step into the shower while she apologized. Dan quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair and snaked his arms the best he could around Serena and kissed her passionately.

"mmmhhhmmm Dannn," Serena moaned when she felt Dan's fingers make their way inside her.

Serena started to claw Dan's back when his fingers started to pump faster and faster.

All of a sudden, Serena pushed Dan up against the shower wall, looked in straight in the eyes, all Dan could see in her eyes was lust and love.

"I want you. Inside me. Now." Serena told Dan kissing him passionately between words.

Dan was not one to argue with that sentence. He pushed her legs apart, held onto her hips and entered her.

Serena started to claw Dan's back again and he picked up his pace.

Dan could tell that Serena was close as she was clinging to Dan, as if she felt like her knees were going to give out on her.

They both reached their climaxes together as Dan held Serena tightly, knowing she would fall if he didn't.

They shared one last passionate kiss under the water before Dan dried them both off and carried Serena to their bed.

Serena woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles, maple syrup, and lilac flowers.

Dan had gotten up early and made Serena breakfast; He had plans for Serena all day long.

Serena goofily smiled at how cute Dan was being.

Dan gently put the tray down on the bedside table and kissed Serena passionately.

"After breakfast you need to shower and get ready, I have plans for us all day long," Dan told Serena as she started eating.

Once Serena was showered and dressed, she found Dan waiting for her by the door. He gave her a chaste kiss and handed her a black jacket. Serena looked at Dan as if he was crazy, she wouldn't need a jacket, it was almost June after all.

"What's this for?" Serena asked Dan.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dan explained.

Dan grabbed Serena's hand, twining their fingers together; he guided her to the town car that was waiting for them down on the street. Little did Serena know, there were suitcases packed for the surprise getaway Dan had planned.

Dan and Serena returned from Up State two days later. Dan had arranged for the entire nursery to be put together while Serena got to see her father whom she had not seen since their wedding.

Dan was excited for Serena to see the Nursery. He really hoped that she liked it. He had all the furniture that Serena had been looking at delivered, and put together. He had Blair over at their place to make sure nothing happened.

Walking into their apartment Serena could tell something was different. The faint smell of paint was probably the biggest hint.

"Dan what happened here when we were gone?" Serena asked as she started to walk around the apartment.

"Come with me," Dan said as he grabbed her hands and started walking towards the nursery.

Dan opened the door to revel a powder blue room with DAVID JOSHUA painted across one wall in white. On the wall opposite the words was the exact white crib Serena had been looking at online for two weeks. In fact everything in the room was what she had been looking at, almost ordering every day.

"Did you do all this? Is this why you took me away?" Serena asked as she looked all around her baby's room. She was so excited that Dan would have something done so amazing for her and their baby.

"Yes, do you like it?" Dan was afraid she didn't like it. They hadn't exactly talked about how the nursery was going to look. Dan just knew what to order and that since they knew they were having a boy and were going to name him David Joshua to have that painted on the wall, just how he had his name painted when he was a baby.

"YES!" Serena exclaimed. She was ecstatic. It was perfect. She loved that Dan did something so wonderful.

Serena was now more than ever excited to have her baby. She had the most perfect husband ever and the perfect place for her baby to live.

CHAPTER SIX

The rest of Serena's pregnancy went perfectly. Dan was the most perfect husband and caretaker that Serena could have ever asked for. Dan tended to her every need.

Serena was now a week past her due date. She was due on September 28th and it was now October 7th. To be completely honest, she was done with this pregnancy, and so was Dan. He did the best he could with her mood swings.

"How much longer do I have to be pregnant?" Serena cried to Dan.

"Not much longer baby. You were due last week, it will be any day now," Dan told Serena while rubbing her aching back.

Dan and Serena were lying on the floor in front of their TV watching a movie. They had just finished eating an obnoxious amount of take out for dinner.

Around 9:30 Serena felt a little weird and thought she just had to use the bathroom.

"Baby, can you help me up, I think I need to pee."

"Yeah, Sure." Dan said as he helped lift Serena off the floor.

Serena started to make her way to the bathroom when she felt something slide down her leg. She knew she didn't have an accident so it only meant one other thing.

"DANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Serena screamed for Dan.

"What?! What?! What?!" Dan came running towards Serena thinking something was terribly wrong.

"My water just broke!" Serena half sobbed, half exclaimed.

"OMG" Dan exclaimed. He was beyond excited yet very scared at the same time. He was about to become a father and was completely scared out of his mind.

Dan grabbed Serena's hospital bag which she had packed three weeks ago in anticipation of her baby's birth. He then helped Serena to the elevator to get downstairs. Within five minutes they got a cab and were on their way to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital and Serena was admitted she started to feel pain. She had never felt anything this bad before. Soon after experiencing her first contraction Serena got her epidural. She made sure that she got an epidural. Dan just sat there with Serena rubbing her back while the waiting for the doctor to come back in and check on how dilated Serena was.

When the doctor came back in ten minutes later he informed Serena that she was only one centimeter dilated meaning she had a long way to go before she was ten centimeters giving her to ok to start pushing.

"Dan I want to stop being pregnant. I want my baby."

"You won't have much longer." Dan tried to soothe Serena.

The doctor came back in the room two hours later to check on Serena again.

"Serena it seems that you are now fully dilated and are ready to start pushing. On your next contraction I want you to push," The doctor informed Serena.

Twenty-Eight hours after Serena's water had broken, David Joshua Humphrey was born.

Serena was extremely tried by the end of labor. No one was expecting it to be such a long labor.

Dan sat next to Serena on her hospital bed as she held their beautiful baby boy. He was a perfect mixture of both of them. He had Serena's blond hair but Dan's deep brown eyes. He also had Dan's very well defined cheekbones, which Serena was extremely glad about. It was one of her favorite features of her husband.

It hadn't even hit them yet that their baby was born on the second most important day to them, October 8th, the day they met.

Serena was the first to realize that not only did their son have the same initials as Dan but what his birthday is.

"Baby," Serena cooed as they both sat there watching their son sleep in Serena's arms, "Do you know what today is?"

Dan sat there looking at Serena for a few seconds before it hit him. "He was born on the day we met!" He exclaimed excited. This day meant so much to Dan, it was the day he met the love of his life and the subject to what his first published story.

The next day Dan and Serena was allowed to take David home. Their future was starting now that they had their son. He was going to be their everything.


End file.
